The Perfect Ending
by lilblueangel1223
Summary: One-Shot. Always expect the unexpected. I fell in love when I least expected myself to. And with the one person I thought I never would. DracoHermione ... Please R


**Title: A Wonderful Ending**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Good things happen when you least expect them to. I should know, because I fell in love when I was in the worst situation ever. This fanfic is a little OOC, so if you don't like it, please don't read it. Draco/Hermione **

**Author's Note: This is a one-shot. I will never update this fanfic again. I hope you like it and remember to review!**

**I dedicate this fanfic to Sharon for always being there to encourage me to review. Credit to Connie for helping me with the plot. Thank you both. **

**- -- --- ----**

_I love you not only for what you are,  
but for what I am when I am with you.  
  
- Elizabeth Barrett Browning –_

- -- --- ----

"See you 'Mione!" shouted the voices of my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

I waved to them and I blew them a kiss, as I walked off to find my parents.

- -- --- ----

Hogwarts was over for us; we had just graduated from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all three of us had decided to become Aurors.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived wanted to help save the innocent from dying and Ronald Weasley wanted to follow what Harry did.

I had wanted to become an Auror for a long time. I always thought it was an interesting job. After Voldemort had died (he was killed by Harry in our seventh year) all the Deatheaters had been put into Azkaban. Seeing so many people die brought painful memories and disturbing pictures into my head. Never would I want to see somebody die a horrible and painful death.

- -- --- ----

"Hermione!" shouted the voices of my parents over the roar of the train, Hogwarts Express.

I looked up and saw my mum and dad waving frantically at me, with large goofy grins on each of their faces.

I couldn't help but smile back, and I dropped my luggage, and instantly, I was engulfed by a hug from my mum.

"Mum!" I groaned.

"Our little Hermione has grown up," she said fondly.

My father looked over at me and smiled, "It's true!"

He lifted my luggage, and walked to the car saying, "How was school?"

I shrugged, "It was okay. Being Head Girl had a lot of advantages."

"How are Harry and Ron, dear?" asked my mother, anxiously. "Are you dating either of them?"

"Mum!" I said, rolling my eyes, "They're my best friends and I am _not_ in love with them. How many times do I have to tell you?"

My mum's face fell but then she perked back up, "So you have a boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes again, and got into the car quickly.

"This year, we won't be going to our usual trip that we make to America. Instead, your father and I found a cottage up in the mountains of London, and we decided to live there for the summer. There will be lots of snow and we can go skiing and ... um ..."

"Snowboarding?" I helped.

"Yes."

"Okay, sounds fun."

"I'm glad you like it, honey," said my father.

I nodded.

-- --- ----

"We're here!" sang out my mum.

I tried to look happy, but the truth was, I missed not going to America. I used to go every single summer since I was at Hogwarts. I already made some friends. It would be cruel not to talk to them for two years.

"Yeah, seems like it," I said, trying to make the best out of it.

My father seemed to notice my depressed state of manner, so he said, "Lighten up honey, I'm sure you'll enjoy this trip."

He walked over to help my mum with the luggage.

"Yeah, I'll like it," I said sarcastically, under my breath.

- -- ---

"I thought you said we were living in a cottage," I said, looking up at the hotel that read, "_Winter Year Round Hotel."_

"Well, the cottage, it seemed, was already booked. So we got the last room at this hotel!" said my mum brightly.

"I'm sure you'll be making friends in no time," said my father.

He walked inside, with my mum's hand on his arm.

I followed begrudgingly.

"Here is the key to your rooms. You will be living in Room 25, the last room we have," said the over cheerful lady.

My dad smiled as he took the three room keys, and we headed down the hallway to our room.

"Here we are!" he said, throwing the door open.

It was a normal-sized room, with a large king sized bed. There was a table and lamp and there was also a bathroom.

"Uh, where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"Oh, you're sleeping in there," said my mum, beckoning towards a door.

I opened it and gasped.

"Wow, I have my own room?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Of course. It also comes with cable television. We thought you deserved a special gift after working so hard in school," said my dad fondly.

I smiled, said thank you and immediately turned on the television, while jumping on the bed.

I had my own room! I smiled and grinned.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad vacation after all.

- -- --- ---- -----

"Hermione!" said my mum, in an impatient voice.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Hermione!"

I opened my tired eyes that were up watching TV all night and realized nobody was in my room.

I got out of bed, and miserably walked to the door.

I opened it and said, "Yes?"

"Why Hermione! Why aren't you dressed?" asked my mum.

"Dressed?" I asked.

"For skiing darling!" she said.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. Don't worry, I'll get dressed right away."

My mum seemed satisfied and she said, "Your father and I will pick up some toast for you outside. Don't forget to put on sun block."

"There's no sun!" I protested.

"You never know," she said, warningly.

- -- --- ----

Half an hour later, I was all cleaned up and bundled up.

"I'm ready!" I announced, stumbling into the table my parents were sitting at.

I blushed, noticing a cute boy who was staring at me from across the room. I pretended to ignore him, and I said, "Let's go skiing!"

My mum shook her head, "Don't you want to eat your breakfast first?"

I sighed, and sat down, "Okay, I will."

"That's my good girl," said my mum, beaming down at me.

I rolled my eyes.

After finishing my toast, my father closed his newspaper and said, "Let's go!"

I stood up, but I fell back down into the chair.

"Argh!" I groaned.

My mum gave me a hand, and before I knew it, I had taken the ski lift and was at the top of the mountain.

"You do know how to skate right?" asked my mum.

"Yes, of course."

"Just making sure. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my precious baby daughter. After all, you know your father and I love you so very much. It was just yesterday that you were in diapers walking around the house naked. I still remember," said my mum in a fondly tone of voice.

I heard some snickering, and I looked up, and my face turned scarlet.

It was the boy from the breakfast nook, and he had heard what my mum had said!

I grew so embarrassed and angry with my mum, that I took off down the mountain in a hurry.

"Be careful dear! Don't get your clean underwear wet," called my mum after me.

- -- --- ---- -----

"Left ... right ... you're doing fine, Hermione! At least you're away from total humiliation."

I continued to ski, and I was so absorbed in my thinking, that I didn't know where I was going.

- -- --- ---- ------

"_Hermione! You're Head Girl?" asked Ron._

"_Yes!" I shouted._

"_Yay!" chorused Harry and Ron together._

"_Do you know whose the Head Boy?" I asked._

"_Nope, sorry. I hope it's a nice one. Perhaps from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I hate to think of you working with a Slytherin," shuddered Ron._

"_Thank you so much Ron for caring about me," I said sarcastically._

_All of a sudden, the train lurched to a sudden stop. _

"_Well, if it isn't the Boy Who Hasn't Died, sidekick of Boy-Who-Hasn't Died-and-Wants-to-be-like-him and the famous Mudblood. How is it going?" asked Draco, sneering._

"_Actually, it was pretty fine till you came along," said Ron, his face turning as red as his hair._

"_It was a rhetorical question Weasley. And anyway, I came to tell Granger that there is a meeting in the first compartment."_

"_Why are _you_ telling me?" I asked._

"_Because I'm Head Boy. Yeah, I hate being stuck with a Know-it-All like you, but hey, if I can deal, so can you," and with that, he walked out the door._

- -- --- ----

"_Truce, Mu ... Granger?" asked Draco._

"_Truce." _

_And we shook on it._

- -- --- ----

I don't know why, but skiing down the mountain reminded me of Draco and our secret friendship. We had called a truce, and little by little, we trusted one another and became friends. Harry and Ron had no clue, and by the time the year ended, Draco had vanished.

All of a sudden, I remembered that I was skiing. I looked up and gasped. Then I shrieked, and then I yelled.

I bumped into a tree, and I fell onto the pale, white snow.

It was a good thing that I was wearing a lot of comfy clothes because the clothing acted like a shield.

I rocked back and forth until I could stand up and I removed the skis from my feet and plodded out into the snow wearing tennis shoes.

Where I'd go, I didn't know, but I could smell a faint scent of warm bread being made.

I sniffed, and unconsciously, I smiled to myself.

I began walking towards the scent, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of a very large house.

It had started to snow, and the sky was already dark. I looked at my Muggle watch, and it read 7:49.

Wow, I cannot believe I was out in the snow for that long. I wonder what my mum and dad were thinking.

I dismissed the thought, remembering how my mum said I could go anywhere I wanted for the night. She really wanted me to meet a guy so I could hurry and get married at produce her grandchildren.

I scoffed at the thought. Like I would get married.

The longer I took to walk to the house, the more the snow fell. Pretty soon, it was hailing. I closed my eyes, and walked straight to the door.

I rang the doorbell, and waited tensely for somebody to answer.

The door opened, but because it was so cold, I couldn't see who it was.

"Granger?" asked a voice.

I opened my eyes, and asked, "Malfoy?"

He smirked, "The one and only. What the heck are you doing here? How'd you find this spot? Father said that it was hidden well."

I rolled my eyes, "Can I please come in? I'm freezing."

"What would you do if I said no?"

"Kill you," I answered.

"Like you can."

"Let me in!"

"This is my house!"

"What happened to our truce?" I asked, my voice wavering.

It was becoming really cold, and I could fill the wind getting under all the layers of my clothes.

"That was Hogwarts."

I took a deep breath, but the tears started to fall.

Malfoy looked shocked that I was crying, but he didn't say anything.

All of a sudden, a voice was heard behind him.

"Draco! How dare you! Where are your manners? There is a young girl outside asking you if she can enter and you say no? I did not train you to be like that!"

"But Mother!"

"Invite her in, or you will be punished severely."

Malfoy frowned, but he moved aside, and I walked in, smiling at Narcissa despite tears running down my face.

"Oh, you poor thing!" she cooed.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm sorry my son is so mean."

I shook my head, "It's okay. I know he doesn't mean it..."

"You look familiar. What's your name?"

"It's Hermione Granger, Miss."

"Please call me Narcissa. Oh, Hermione! The girl who was always better than Draco at Hogwarts. So you're a witch then? Good. Wilma!" she shouted.

From the hallway, a small house-elf approached Narcissa.

"What will you be wanting from Wilma, Mistress?" she asked.

"Please see that Hermione gets a room of her own and a nice hot shower."

"Yes, Miss."

The house-elf led me upstairs, and I smiled, as I heard Narcissa chastising her son.

"Here is your room Miss. If you need anything, you can just call for Wilma."

I smiled and gently said, "Please call me Hermione."

The house-elf's eyes brightened, and she said, "Thank you Mi ... Hermione." She snapped her fingers and she was gone.

The room was quite beautiful. Everything was made of ebony, and the colors matched perfectly. There was a beautiful bookcase that was filled with books, and I gasped as I went into the bathroom. Everything in the bathroom was made with marble.

I wondered how anybody could live here in the middle of a mountain, and have the house so beautifully furnished.

I shrugged, and got into the bathtub.

- -- --- ---- -----

"Is the room satisfactory?" asked Narcissa after dinner.

We were in the library, with Draco next to his mother.

"Yes, thank you again. You really don't need to go through all this trouble."

Narcissa waved her hand carelessly, "Please, it is not trouble. I haven't had guests here for so long. Also, it's nice to see somebody Draco's age. And even more wonderful to see that it's a beautiful woman like yourself."

I blushed and looked at the floor.

Malfoy spoke up.

"Beautiful?" he asked, pretending to gag.

"She's the same Know-it-All like she was from Hogwarts. She still has horribly bushy-brown hair, and look at her clothes! They're hideous."

Narcissa stood up and towered over Draco.

"What did you say, son?" she asked in a deadly tone of voice.

"She's a Mudblood, Mother. She doesn't belong here. People like her deserve to live out in the snow," he replied calmly.

Narcissa shook her head, "That's enough! I cannot believe..."

I quickly stood up and ran out of the library, not bothering to hear what Narcissa was saying to her son.

I ran to my room, with tears pricking at my eyes, and I threw myself onto the large, comfy bed.

Why did I care what Draco thought about me? He was just a stupid ferret. A stupid _handsome_ ferret, that is.

He was the same boy ... no _man_ from Hogwarts. Girls would coo and sigh every time he walked by. I had grown to like Malfoy. He did not soak up the attention, but instead he ignored it, like he did not care how handsome or hot he was.

I had known that he always liked people talking about him, but never once did he show it.

It infuriated me that girls would fall for him. It made me even madder to find out that I myself was falling for him.

I didn't tell Harry or Ron. They would have freaked and sent me to St. Mungo's Hospital. During Hogwarts, I pushed all the thoughts of Draco away and pretended like it wasn't there.

Now seeing him again, the feelings rushed back to me faster than I could say _Lemon Drops._

I buried my face into my pillow and wished I could be anywhere but here.

Narcissa probably thought I was some kind of charity she was helping. If only I had taken that Apparating test. But I had gotten too scared, and I backed out at the last minute during seventh year.

- -- --- ----

The next morning, I woke up with my eyes feeling puffy. It must've been from all the crying that I did last night.

After changing, I walked downstairs, and found Narcissa in the library.

"Good morning, Narcissa."

She looked up from her book and smiled, "Good morning Hermione. Did you sleep well?"

"Fine. The bed was really comfortable."

Narcissa nodded. I stood by the door in silence, and she cleared her throat.

"About last night..." she said.

I shook my head, "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Narcissa stood up. "You are?" she asked, in a surprised tone of voice.

I nodded, "Yeah ... didn't you know? Oh, uh, never mind."

She shook her head, "What don't I know, Hermione?" she asked.

"Um, well ... your son, has ... always called me a Mudblood and made fun of me," I said in a whisper.

Narcissa looked shocked. She raised her hand to her forehead and sighed, "You would have thought that after all these years that I tried to raise my son right, he failed me. After Lucius was taken to Azkaban, I taught him what I always wanted to." She sat back down onto the couch.

"You mean you didn't like Lucius?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, I loved him. I absolutely did. He was a wonderful man and when I met him, he was a gentleman. After I married him, he changed. He started ordering me around, and he turned towards Voldemort. Those were horrible years. He was nothing like the man I loved. He changed my precious son, too. All he thought of was fame and power," said Narcissa, her voice rising.

I nodded, "So you taught Draco after Lucius left?"

"Yes. I don't know _what_ made him have that attitude last night. You have got to forgive him."

I nodded curtly, but I smiled, "So, is it okay if I walk around?"

Narcissa nodded, "By all means!"

- -- --- ----

"Mudblood," hissed a voice.

I gasped, and turned around.

"Malfoy. What the heck do you want?" I asked.

"How dare you talk to my Mother."

"What?"

"I heard everything. She thinks I changed, and I did, but ... you're the same old Mudblood. I mean, why should I be different to you?" he asked, sneering.

"Because I'm a person, Malfoy. I thought your mum taught you to respect others."

"She did, I just don't want to respect you."

I took a deep breath and chose to walk away.

- -- --- ----

After three days, the blizzard had stopped. I walked outside to thank Narcissa for her kind service.

"Narcissa?" I asked when I found her in the study.

"Yes Hermione."

"I think I should leave tonight. The blizzard is over, and I think if I started now, I can walk back to the hotel before dark."

Narcissa got up, "No, you mustn't go by yourself. Who knows what is out there?"

I smiled weakly, "Thank you for these past few days. I really appreciate all that you've done for me."

She smiled, "I always knew you were a kind girl. But I can't have you walking alone."

She paused before yelling, "Draco!"

I froze ... Oh, no!

He walked to the study and asked, "Yes, Mother?"

Narcissa said, "Since this whole week you have not treated Hermione well, I expect you to walk her back to her hotel."

Draco's eyes bulged out, "That could be hours! You want me to spend some of my precious time with that Mudblood?"

Narcissa walked over to him and said, "You will not talk to me like that. And yes, I expect you to be a kind gentleman and walk her over to her hotel."

Draco frowned, and he looked sullen.

"Narcissa, it's quite all right. I can manage. After all, I managed to ski here by myself."

Narcissa smiled at me, but said, "No, I want Draco to assist you back."

I sighed, and walked to my room.

- -- --- ----

A couple of minutes later, I wore my old ski clothes that I arrived to the house in, and I put back the clothing Narcissa had lent me into the closet.

I would really miss her. She was so nice.

I walked downstairs and gave her a hug.

"If you ever want to visit me, just say 'Malfoy Vacation Lodge' if you travel by Floo Powder. I'm pretty sure that Draco and I will live here for quite a long time until I can face the Wizarding World again."

I nodded, and thanked her again.

Draco appeared at my side, and was bundled up in quite a lot of clothes.

"Let's go. I'll see you back in a couple of hours, Mother."

I walked out into the snow, and gasped.

It was really beautiful. There were a bunch of evergreen trees and each one had a layer of snow on it. Even though it was not Christmas, it looked like it. Draco's house was wonderful also.

All of a sudden, his voice broke through my daydream.

"Are you ready?"

I looked at him and nodded.

We began our long journey back in silence.

- -- --- ----

We were half way there, when he said, "I can't believe I'm walking in the snow with a Mudblood."

I glared at him, and said, "I can't believe I'm here with a Ferret."

"You know, you have a problem ... I don't know why I'm here walking you. I could always lie to Mother and say I walked you back. She'd never know."

"Fine, do that."

He nodded, "I will."

He turned unexpectedly and his swift movement caused me to fall down.

I was holding onto my skis, so nothing broke my fall.

I fell onto the snow and rolled down the mountain ... again. This time, a tree stump stopped me, and hit me right in the middle of my stomach.

"Argh!" I groaned, turning away from the stump and clutching my stomach.

I couldn't get up, and I couldn't make out where Malfoy was.

The pain was too much for me to bear, so I blacked out.

When I came to, my arms were wrapped around somebody's neck, and my head was lying on somebody's strong chest.

"Malfoy?" I asked.

"The one and only."

"I thought you were going to leave ... and go back to your mum."

He scoffed, "You looked too pathetic! I couldn't leave you there in the snow."

"You mean you carried me back to the hotel?"

"No, I still _am_ carrying you back to the hotel. I thought you were smart."

"Why don't you just levitate me?" I asked, even though I enjoyed being carried by Malfoy.

"I don't have my wand."

He made no point in saying anything else, so I fell back asleep in his warm embrace.

- -- --- ---- -----

"Granger ... granger ... Mudblood ... Hermione!" shouted somebody.

I opened my eyes, and stared into Malfoy's gray eyes.

"What?"

"We're back at your hotel."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're on the bench outside your hotel."

"Oh."

"Go inside then."

I moved away from him, and got up, and felt light-headed right away.

I fell back and was caught by Malfoy's arms.

"You can't do anything without me, can't you?" he asked, smirking.

"Are you ... teasing me?" I asked.

"So what if I am?"

"I thought you hated me..."

"I never said that."

"But you acted like it."

"Just because I act like it doesn't mean it's true."

"So you don't hate me?" I asked.

"Ah, on the contrary, Ms. Hermione Granger, I am in love with you."

I was shocked, "What?"

"It's true," he said, looking away.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. I loved you for a long time. So long ago that I can't remember."

"How come you never told me?" I asked.

"I thought you didn't like me. You know, today, carrying you to your hotel, you were too beautiful. I could not help but confessing ... I'm sorry that I was so mean to you this past week. I guess I was afraid."

I smiled, and said, "So, will you carry me to my room?" I asked.

He nodded, but looked crestfallen that I didn't say I liked him or anything.

He picked me up, and carried me to my room.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled my head on his chest.

He looked surprised.

We passed by the lounge, and I saw the guy that had been laughing at me when my mum embarrassed me. I waved gaily at him, and smirked when he looked surprised.

He walked into my room and he dropped me onto my bed.

My mum and dad were surprised ... they knew I was missing and they had had a search for me. They thought I was dead. When they saw me, they started crying tears of joy. They embraced Draco over and over and smiled.

After the 'reunion,' Draco tucked me into my bed.

"I had a good day ... Hermione."

"Me too ... Draco."

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

Just as he was about to apparate away, I said, "I love you Draco."

- -- --- ----

I was jolted awake.

I sat up in my king-sized bed.

Then I remembered.

All of that was a dream. I was not a teenager anymore. Nope, I was, in fact, an adult. I was 23 years old. And I was married.

I looked over at my husband and smiled.

A lot had happened since the blizzard. I won't say what, but I've been through a lot. Most of it was good. I had a husband and two wonderful children. I moved into the house my husband built me, and continued to be an Auror along with Harry and Ron. They accepted my marriage and were wonderful uncles to my children. My husband was now the Minister of Magic. I suppose that good things _do _come when you least expect it to. The blizzard ended with a much happier ending than I expected. To this day, I still call up my parents and thank them for that vacation. For it changed my life. My mother-in-law is also wonderful. She loves to take care of her grandchildren and is a wonderful woman.

All of a sudden, there was a scratch at the door, and the door to my bedroom opened.

In popped a curly blonde haired boy.

"Mummy?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Yes, Randy?" I asked.

"Is it okay if Cynthia and I sleep in your bed tonight? We ... we wanted to keep you company," he concluded proudly.

"Of course it's okay."

He smiled and walked in, holding onto a little girl's hand that had brown hair.

"Cynthia, mum says it's okay."

I smiled at my gray-eyed son. "You're such a good big brother."

He smiled back at me, and lay down, holding onto his sister.

They were wedged in the middle of my husband and me.

All of a sudden, my husband stirred from his sleep, and he was awake.

"Mione? Wha-?" he asked.

I smiled, "Our two children wanted to keep us company tonight," I said, ruffling the 4 year old and smiling at the 2 year old.

He smiled, and enveloped his son. I gave my daughter a hug as well. They crawled over to my right, so that I was facing my husband.

"So, Mione. Did you have that dream?" he asked.

"Which dream?"

"The one of us and how we fell in love."

"You mean the blizzard?"

My husband smiled, "Yes, that's the one."

"Of course."

He nodded, and said, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too Draco."

He leaned over and kissed me.

There suddenly was a weight on me, and I gently pushed Draco away.

"Mummy?" asked Randy.

"Yes?"

"Are you kissing daddy?" he asked innocently.

I smiled, "Yes, and I will kiss you now."

Cynthia squealed, "I want a kiss too!"

I pulled Cynthia and Randy to the middle of the bed, and said, "I love all of you."

"And we love you mummy!" they chorused.

I looked up at Draco and mouthed, "I love you."

He smiled and mouthed, "I love you, too."

- -- --- ---- -----

**Author's Note: It's over. That was a fun story to write. I hope you like it and remember to review! This was a one-shot, and will never be updated. Be sure to check out my other fanfics and review. Thank you!**

**-LiLbLueangeL1223**


End file.
